<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrifying Presence by aroberuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685697">Terrifying Presence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka'>aroberuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renowned Explorers: International Society (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but it's 4 sentences whoops), 3 Sentence Ficathon, Dramatic Escalation, For Science!, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this one last february for rthstewart's three sentence ficathon. it feels a bit silly to post something so short, but i really love it so here it is anyway :D</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrifying Presence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this one last february for rthstewart's three sentence ficathon. it feels a bit silly to post something so short, but i really love it so here it is anyway :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For science!” said Anna as electricity crackled around her.</p><p>“For science!!” she said as she broke into manic laughter over their fallen foes.</p><p>“FOR SCIENCE!!!” she said as she stroke fear into the hearts of everyone within a ten-mile radius.</p><p>Hatice rather thought science could do with a little less help.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>